


It was the same dream that haunted her every night.

by iKnightWriter



Series: WriteWorld [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Allydia - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banshee Lydia Martin, Derek Hale & Lydia Martin Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt Allison, Hurt Stiles, Mentioned Chris Argent - Freeform, Mentioned Isaac Lahey, Mentioned Scott McCall, Oni, Post-Nogitsune, mentioned Kira Yukimura, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the same dream that haunted her every night. It was the same dream that haunted him every night. It was going to stay that way for the both of them until Allison and Stiles wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was the same dream that haunted her every night.

_Allison!!! The voice echoes through the dark tunnels of Oak Creek, filling the deadly night air._

Lydia Martin wakes up, baseball bat in hand, on high alert ready to take on whatever threat that caused her to wake up so unexpectedly. She examined the room quickly, but realized that everything was actually okay and quickly relaxes. For once, in the past couple of weeks everything was normal. Well, just as normal as it could get for her hometown of Beacon Hills. It was silent in the room she was in, except for the occasional beeping sounds of the machine, that reminds her as to why she was in the hospital in the first place.

In the hospital bed, laid Allison Argent. The color in her cheeks were returning their rosy red from the pale color that had made its residence on her face. The nurse said that her wound was healing up nicely, considering how most carjacked (lie) victims, take a turn for the worse. Lydia expected nothing less of the Huntress. Allison was always a fighter, even before she found about her family history and the things that they had done. She had come along way and there was no way she was going to stop now.

Even if she was unconscious and unaware that the threat they had been fighting for the past two months was now over and dealt with. All thanks to her discovery and the sacrifice that she made for them. It had been a close call at what happened at Oak Creek about a week ago. There were so many shadow demons that were fighting against everyone trying to stop them from attacking the Nogitsune that was unleashing more chaos, pain, and strife. Things that it has been doing for the past thousand years or so.

She heard of the story of how the battle had gone down, but she wasn’t exactly there to witness it. She was also trying to save the life of the other person in the room next to them, Stiles Stilinski. For the first time, in her life Lydia was afraid that she was about to lose the two people she cared most about her life, not being moving as it happened with Jackson, but by death that night. Stiles on the verge of dying, due to the possession and Allison from taking a fatal blow to the abdomen from the Oni’s sword.

She can remember the feelings of her distress, her uncontrollable need to figure out what the voices were telling her that night. The night the voices told her someone from the pack was going to die. The night, that she got stuck in the tunnels with an unconscious Stiles, only to be screaming Allison’s name in a way that was both terrifying and beautiful. After she came to, from her Banshee haze, it was like she could feel where the sword pierced into her friend and could see that Stiles was no longer breathing.

Lydia shakes her head, trying not to think about the night. She checks out the room once more, before grabbing the baseball bat and walks through the door that connects to the room next to Allison’s. Not to her surprise, Lydia sees Derek Hale, sitting next to Stiles, who too had been unconscious since their night at Oak Creek, reading a book with a scowl on his face. Stiles too had been looking better a lot better than the first time she saw him at the McCall house. When the Nogitsune had taken complete and total control of his body.

“Everything alright?” Derek’s voice asks, breaking Lydia out her reverie. It takes her a second to realize that he is no longer reading the book he had.

“Yeah,” Lydia responds, knowing she couldn’t actually full lie to him, “I just wanted to check on him.”

From the look on his face, Lydia could see that he knew she wasn’t telling the whole truth, but it's enough, “They’re going to be okay,” Derek reminds her, “Melissa says they should be waking up at any day now.”

“What about the others?”

“Argent, Scott, and Isaac went to France to make sure that the fox demon doesn’t get unleashed ever again. Kira and her parents went back to New York to help with her training of her foxfire. She should be back before the new semester starts back up.”

“And Peter?”

Derek shakes his head at her, “Don’t worry about him. I handled him.” Lydia doesn’t ask him to explain farther, but Derek does so anyway, “He’s in South America with Cora.” Derek shares, he then switches his gaze from Lydia to Stiles, “Says there’s nothing for him left here in Beacon Hills.”

Lydia chooses not to comment on the affectionate expression on Derek’s face.

“Maybe it is for the best.” She says silently.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah,” She assures him again, “I was sleeping earlier and just woke up from a bad dream. I guess I haven’t fully shaken it off yet.”

Derek nods his head in understanding, “Just know that I’m here to talk if you want.”

“I appreciate it.” Lydia tells him, before turning back to the doorway, leading back into Allison’s room, “Hey, Derek.”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.” She gives him a smile, the rest of the gratitude being left unsaid.

“Anytime.”

Derek watches her as she goes into Allison’s room and focuses back on his book. There’s a reason he didn’t push her for information about her dream. Because even without her having to say anything he knows exactly what dream she was talking about. He knows because there’s always a hint of death after she wakes up. It was the same dream that haunted her every night. It was the same dream that haunted him every night. It was going to stay that way for the both of them until both Allison and Stiles wake up.

 

Allison and Stiles both wake up at the same time the next day.


End file.
